Jeff The Ref
by KH25
Summary: Jeff Hardy gets a conchairto to the head and becomes a ref because of a prior injury. However because of the conchairto he doesn't know what a ref is! : Maybe pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first wrestling fanfic. Please go easy on me because I'm not the greatest fic writer. I don't own any of these WWE superstars or related subjects.

Jeff the Ref

Prologue

"Oh no! Edge is setting up for the spear!" yelled Jim Ross. Jeff Hardy staggered to his feet as Edge crouched near the turnbuckle. Jeff turned around and was nearly broken in half as the force of Edge's spear knocked him to the ground. Edge went for the pin and the ref counted a pin fall. Edge smirked and rolled out of the ring and grabbed to chairs. He slid back into the ring, placed one chair under Jeff's face and held the other in his hands. Edge raised the chair over his head and delivered a stunning con-chair-to. The ref tried to pull Edge away, but got a chair in the face. Edge exited the ring and laughed his way up the ramp, pointing and smirking at the still unmoving Jeff Hardy.

Chapter 1

Jeffery Nero Hardy walked into his apartment later that night. He spotted a note on his desk addressed to him. He opened it and frowned. It read:

_Jeff Hardy-_

_Due to your minor injury, I have decided to let you rest for a bit. However since the doctors said you were ready to compete yesterday, and since your so popular with the fans, I'm not taking you out of the ring. Due to the injury Edge gave our former referee, I'd like you to become our day-to-day ref for the main events. I will see you next Monday. Good Luck._

_-Mr. McMahon_

Jeff squinted at the word referee. He took another close look and still looked confused. Jeff recalled the con-chair-to to the head, which accidentally hit him, and shockingly seemed to connect something. Because of the con-chair-to, Jeff Hardy forgot what a referee was.

Monday

Jeff walked into Mr. McMahon's office. He sat down in the chair and waited for the chairman to look up from his work. When he did, he smiled and gave Jeff his full attention.

"Jeffery is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. Mr. McMahon, what is a referee?" Mr. McMahon's jaw dropped. Did he hear Jeff right? Jeff didn't know what a referee was?

"Why Jeff, a referee is the man in the stripped shirt that makes sure the match doesn't get out of hand and counts pin falls. Jeff didn't want to appear stupid, although he still did not understand.

"Um, okay. Thank you." Jeff said as he left the room. When Jeff was out of sight Mr. McMahon sighed.

"My god that kid scares me sometimes!"

Main Event: Edge vs. Cena (WWE Championship Match)

The crowd cheered as Jeff's music hit. Jeff jogged onto the stage wearing a ref shirt. His pyrotechnics went off as he headed to the ring. Just after he got into the ring Edge's music hit. Hardy frowned. Edge walked onto the stage and pointed at Jeff. Jeff was really pissed now. He hoped Edge would take a flying leap off a cliff. Edge climbed into the ring and laughed at Jeff's shirt. Jeff gave Edge the middle finger. Edge closed his mouth and backed away. The crowd roared as Cena's music played and the champ ran out onto the stage. He walked down the ramp pointing at Edge and then pointing at the championship. Cena gave the championship to Jeff and stared down Edge. Jeff didn't know what to do so he put the title around his waist. If you had a title, you were supposed to do that right? Both Edge and Cena looked at him like he was stupid. Jeff just smiled and waved. The starting bell rang and Edge started giving Cena some closed fist punches. Jeff just stood there. Cena fought back and knocked Edge down with one monstrous punch to the face. Jeff smiled. John walked closer to Edge and got a poke to the eyes. Edge looked at Jeff, who surprisingly, was still smiling. He didn't notice anything wrong with the last maneuver. Edge crawled over to the still temporarily-blind Cena and gave him a low blow. Jeff didn't do anything but give that "ooh that's gotta hurt look". The he resumed smiling. Edge stood up fully and gave Cena an impaler DDT. Edge went for the pin, but Jeff was still standing there. Edge yelled at Jeff.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Count!" Edge yelled.

"Okay, to what?"

"Three!"

"One, two, three." Edge went red.

"You idiot your supposed to hit the ground when counting to three!" Edge yelled and went for the pin again. So Jeff counted to three while stomping the ground. Edge went deep crimson.

"NO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR HANDS!" Jeff got the clue, and just as Jeff got to the ground, Cena reversed the pin into a pin of his own. Jeff punched the ground, grunting every time his fist made contact with the canvas.

"One! (ugh) Two! (ugh) Three! (OW!)" The end bell rang as Cena quickly rolled out of the ring. Edge looked outraged. Edge's glare fell upon Jeff, who scrambled out of the ring and his behind Cena. Cena wanted his title back and tried to pry it off Hardy's waist, but Jeff would have none of this as he gave John a Twist of Fate on the entrance ramp. Jeff quickly ran backstage, as Cena lay unconscious on the floor.

I hope this was a good first chapter. Please let me know. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

KH25: So sorry to my reviewers for being a lazy bum and not updating. With those great reviews I felt guilty about not torturing Jeff more. So here is more Jeff torturing. YAY!

Jeff the Ref

Chapter 2

Jeff was alone in the locker room getting changed back to his normal clothes. He kept on wondering why Cena went after the title like that. Was he supposed to do that? Jeff continued to wonder if he had done the wrong thing. Jeff packed up his stuff and went to Mr. McMahon's room and knocked. He was beckoned inside. Mr. McMahon sat there staring awkwardly at Jeff. Jeff sat down and smiled. Mr. McMahon raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you were supposed to give that title back to Cena."

"Oh."

Jeff went red with embarrassment and hung his head, however Mr. McMahon interrupted Jeff's sulking.

"But our ratings have never been better! That was the perfect twist! We can make you seem like because of that con-chair-to you have become a total nitwit! Isn't that a great idea!?" Mr. McMahon asked excitedly. Jeff just stared inattentively. Mr. McMahon sighed.

"Maybe that'll be easier than I expected. Anyway go home and get some sleep. I'm having you make a guest appearance as ref for a cross-branded event of Smackdown on Friday. I'm not sure who's in it yet." Jeff nodded and got up to walk away but Mr. McMahon spoke again.

"And Jeff. Try not to embarrass Raw. Please." With that Mr. McMahon shooed him out of the room and closed the door. He sighed once again.

"He's getting weirder and weirder every day. I need a drink."

4 Days Later

Jeff walked towards the entrance for the cross-branded main event. He wasn't informed who was competing this week and was eager to find out. Just then, Michelle McCool walked by and smiled. Jeff smiled his biggest smile. Unfortunately for him, he ran straight into a wall. Michelle left laughing and shaking her head and Jeff left hurting and holding his head. He tried to get his mind off the pain and tried to remember what a referee did. He thought:

_"Okay. A referee hits the ground with his hand during a pin and counts to three, but what about a submission. What happens there? And if someone wants to use a foreign object, what do I do? I'm so confused, and hurting. I want a snack"_

With that Jeff went to the snack bar and grabbed a Kit Kat bar. He didn't have any time to eat it though as his music hit. So Jeff began his walk towards the entrance

The crowd cheered as Jeff walked out onto the stage. The fireworks engaged and Jeff began to walk towards the ring. He found it a good time to open his chocolate bar. The crowd was very confused but they all got the urge to eat a Kit Kat bar.

Then Raw's representative's music hit. It turned out to be Randy Orton. He walked to the ring wearing his cocky smirk and shook his head at the sight of Jeff smiling his goofy, half minded smile. Once Randy Orton was comfortable in the ring, Matt Hardy's music hit. Jeff grinned even wider (if it was possible). Matt walked down to the ring and shook Jeff's hand. The bell was rung and the match begun.

Matt Hardy came out flying as he destroyed Randy Orton with his array of punches. He then proceeded to go for an early Twist of Fate but Randy Orton reversed it into an RKO. Orton went for the pin, but Jeff walked up and yelled at Randy stating that _"Giving people RKO's isn't very nice!"_ Randy rolled his eyes and demanded a pinfall but Jeff sat down and crossed his arms, throwing his famous "Hardy Hissy-Fit". Randy started to yell at Jeff, but Jeff just spat at Randy, infuriating him even more. Randy was about to strike Jeff when Matt Hardy gave Orton an elbow to the back. Jeff got up and held Orton in place while Matt punched him. The crowd was thinking:

_"Wait a sec, isn't the ref supposed to be impartial?"_

Matt then hit a successful Twist of Fate and went for the pin. However on the count of two Jeff hurt his wrist from punching the ground. Matt rolled his eyes and decided a head submission would do fine. So thus he applied a headlock. Randy soon tapped out but Jeff just stupidly laughed at Orton. Matt yelled to his brother _"Ring the bell!"_ and Jeff agreed. Matt had won the match. Jeff then walked to the back and got another Kit Kat bar, and exited the stadium.


End file.
